


Ink

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Negan has a tattoo kink, Reader-Insert, Tattooed Reader, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: Request: On the usual weekly visit to (Hilltop or Alexandria - your call) Negan spots a new face; a living work of art aka a women that's heavily tattooed and decides that it's time to spice up his harem only his edgy goddess isn't going with out a fight. Based on the fetish of stigmaphilia: being sexually aroused by tattoos and piercings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun with this one <3 Getting to tease Negan is more fun than I thought heehee
> 
> Have a request? Send it to my tumblr! - oceansgrxywaves

“Little pig, little pig! Let me in!” Negan called through the gate of Alexandria, using Lucille to bang on the chain link that separated him from the community. He would have thought that they would know when he was arriving at this point, only for the gate to swing open seconds later.

“Hold your damn horses.” You sighed, arriving at the gate to see Negan stood with several trucks. Just like Rick had said, Negan had that baseball bat with him, Lucille, still to you? He didn’t seem that much of a threat; you’d dealt with men like him back in the old world when you worked in a run down bar. “We’re getting your shit together.”

Negan ran his tongue over his bottom lip, taking a step back for a moment before getting closer to you; you didn’t even flinch as he took in your appearance, definitely undressing you with his eyes.

Your entire body, but the face, was littered with gorgeous artwork.

Negan went to open his mouth, only for you to hold up your hand at the sound of a Walker growl, you moved around him, walking up to the Walker and took a pair of scissors from a small pouch that was on your belt, thrusting the blade into the head of the Walker, blood splattering over you and the blade when you pulled it free from the rotting corpse head.

“You” Negan began, voice filled with mirth as he stared at you, your arms folded across your chest, blood dripping onto the front of your shirt. “Are a fucking badass!” Single handily taking down a Walker with only a pair of scissors? Not to mention that you were gorgeous to him, tattoos running down your arms, one hidden away on your neck. When the hem of your shirt rode up ever so slightly, Negan was sure that he could see traces of a faint hidden tattoo – stars, it seemed to be, running up your right hand side.

“Sure, whatever gets you off at night.” You sighed with a tone filled with disinterest, using your shirt to wipe away the blood on the scissors; you’d need to sanitise them before you could use them again for things other than stabbing Walkers in the head. “Rick’s out on another supply run, you’re dealing with me today, he sends his apologies.”

“Well isn’t that a fucking coincidence! And here I was thinking that I’d have to deal with the Rick the prick over a gorgeous little thing like you.”

You rolled your eyes, slipping the scissors away back into the pouch as you motioned over to the stack of supplies for his Saviours, watching as the majority of them began to go over and check what Alexandria had found for them, you had to admit that learning about the deal was interesting but still sucked majorly in terms of supplies for your own home.

“I suppose it would be rude of me not to offer you a drink before you leave.” You’d heard about the last time Negan arrived, a guy named Spencer had his guts ripped out by a knife and Rosita tried to kill him in revenge. Luckily for you, you hadn’t been a part of Alexandria before then. “C’mon, my house is this way.”

In the house that you’d been given, you poured some whiskey into two glasses from your stash that you had outside the walls. The one thing you had when you wanted to drown your sorrows of what happened. 

“Haven’t seen you around here before, when did you arrive? ‘Cause it seems like it happened right under my fucking nose.” You slid the glass to Negan, taking a sip from your own glass, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“About a week ago, just after you gutted that poor fuck, Spencer.”

“Well hot fucking damn, sure as shit missed a show there, doll.”

You snorted, shaking your head as you both drank the amber liquid. There was an air of curiosity around him that you wanted to know about, especially after what you learnt from Carl, he’d taken a shine to you after you refused to treat him like a child, even if you thought he was completely stupid for going after Negan.

“Is it true you have multiple wives?” Negan raised an eyebrow; you set the glass down on the countertop. Oh, you could have a little bit of fun with it if it were true, the way he was eating you up with his eyes… He wanted you, but you weren’t going to give him what he wanted.

Not a chance.

“Of fucking course, why live by old normal rules? Tell you what, doll.” He stepped closer to you, placing his glass down next to yours on the countertop. “You’d look fucking gorgeous in what I bring my wives, black silk, maybe a bit of leather.”

“Silk panties, stockings and that leather jacket of yours…” Your tongue darted out across your bottom lip, Negan letting out a low groan at the thought of you spread out on his bed with your delicious inked body on display just for him.

“Y’know what I think, doll? You should fucking come back to Sanctuary with me today.”

“Oh, it sounds like you want me Negan… You’re straight to the point.” A giggle left your lips; this was just going to be too easy to tease him. “Then do it, fuck me right here, on this very floor.” You teased, hot breath against his lips as you stepped up close to him. It was incredibly tempting to find out how he fitted between your legs, how he’d react to you showing all the hidden tattoos since he was so attracted to you because of them.

“Doll, you have no fucking idea how much I want that-“

“Then earn it.”

You shoved him back, wicked grin spreading across your lips as you turned your back on him, heading into the living room area, lingering on the stairs to the upper level of the house. His hands clenched into fists what seemed to be out of anger, but until you saw that smirk on your lips, he liked the teasing.

“I don’t throw myself into bed with just anyone, Negan. Prove to me you’re worth it, bring me something nice next week if you’re so kind to your wives… Red and black are my colours… They bring out my ink.”


End file.
